shiro_heichifandomcom-20200214-history
Hiruma Akechi
'Hiruma Akechi (deceased)' Parents: Hiruma Utsu (father), Hiruma Miko (mother). Wife: Moto Tara. Siblings: Hiruma Jobei (younger brother), Hiruma Zanaru (youngest brother). Children: Heichi Kenichi , Nira. Born: 10th day of Hida, 1150. Height: 169cm. Hair / Eyes: Black / Brown. Profession: Bushi, Jade Legionaire. Training: Sunda Mizu Dojo. Heritage: Ambassador to the Imperial Court (mother: Hiruma Miko). 'Background' Son of a former diplomat to the Imperial court and a former Hida bushi, Akechi was the oldest of three sons in a very martial family. While their mother was often attending business with the Yasuki when they were young, their father had strict discipline with his sons and even before they entered a dojo, they were trained in the arts of sword and heavy weapons. And while his brothers would attend the Hiruma dojo, Akechi's father saw something more akin to himself in his oldest child and had Akechi sent to the dojo of the Hida warriors. Even if he was smaller than most of his fellow classmates, Akechi made up for it with his stubborness to prove himself better than the others, even if he had to take alot of beatings for that. It only made him tougher. There was no endless teasing either at him picking up some more refined skills at the behest of his mother, such as the art of Iaijutsu, and an interest for storytelling and poetry. And even if Akechi's voice would never rival that of a Crane or Scorpion, it had a pleasant baritone-ring when he would recite stories or poems. After his gempukku, Akechi served on the Wall like most Crab bushi do and he saw a fair deal of action there. Eventually, he was rotated out for working more along the Crane-border since he had some training that others did not that would benefit more there. When Kuni Daigo claimed the mantle as Jade Champion, Akechi was quick to apply to serve with the Jade Legion in command of the Jade Champion. The new position there as a gunso quickly put him in jobs where he served as muscle or bodyguard for Jade Magistrates, or non-combatant officers in the Legion. Since he was trusted to be able to behave himself outside of Crab lands, Akechi was picked by an advisor of Yasuki Jinn-Kuen to serve the newly appointed Jade Magistrate Tonbo Haruchi, and the political hostage of the Crab, Kitsuki Yasumi. A powerful and tireless warrior, Akechi saw much action as yoriki to Kuni Eri. He became a good friend of the returned spirit Heichi Oichi and helped overcome the Boar's dislike of the Crab Clan, at least in certain specifics. When it was determined that the only way to destroy the Anvil of Despair was to sacrifice the last living Boar on it to cause a moment of weakness while the Shakaki Dogu tore the trapped souls out, Akechi unhesitatingly stepped forward to do the task, knowing full well it would damn him for eternity and blacken his family's reputation forever after. 'Character Sheet' Hida Bushi 5 Honor: 2.1 (0.0 at death) Glory: 7.0 (Infamy 7.0 after his death) Rings Earth 5 Water 3 (Strength 4) Fire 3 (Agility 4) Air 3 (Reflexes 4) Void 4 Skills Battle (Specific Enemy: Shadowlands) 2, Defense 6, Heavy Weapons (Dai Tsuchi) 7, Jiujutsu 3, Kenjutsu (Katana) 4, Kyujutsu 2, Lore: Shadowlands 4, Athletics 3, Etiquette 2, Storytelling (Poetry), 2, Investigation (Search) 2, Hunting (Survival, Trailblazing) 2, Stealth 3, Horsemanship 3, Iaijutsu 5, Lore: History 1, Calligraphy 1. Advantages Fleet (3 points), Jurojin's Blessing, Quick, Social Position, Strength of the Earth (4 points), Voice. Disadvantages Brash, Can't Lie, Dark Fate, True Love (Moto Tara). Kata Shell of Stone, Striking as Earth, Striking as Fire, Striking as Void, Striking as Water, Striking as Wind. Category:Player Character Category:Crab Clan Category:Unicorn Clan Category:Boar Clan Category:Bushi Category:Great Clan Category:Minor Clan